sabado por la mañana
by EverLoverMusic16
Summary: Todo ocurrió hace un año,aun lo recuerdo perfectamente,tu sonrisa,tu mirada,el constante viento acariciando mi tersa y pálida piel,y sobre todo el ritmo al que latía mi desesperado corazón por la curiosidad de saber adonde me llevabas.


**In the morning with u...(history before im wake up )UNA MAÑANA CONTIGO,HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO UN SABADO POR LA MAÑANA. **

-A pesar del tiempo que ha trascurrido aun lo recuerdo, eran las tres de la madrugada cuando te aventuraste al interior de la habitación. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir en tu casa era una costumbre de los sabados que yo me quedara contigo,. Cuando entraste sigilosamente abriendo la puerta y , Me sacudiste suavemente el hombro en inútiles intentos por despertarme.

Susurraste cerca de mi oído, consiguiendo que me despertara.

¿Qué haces aquí?¿qué pasa?-?– pregunte medio dormida

–Nada, es solo que hay algo que quiero mostrarte– dijiste con entusiasmo, comentaste después de que yo me viniera abajo cuando te percataste que me había quedado dormida.

Entre sueños recuerdo que me alzaste en brazos, sacándome de tu cómoda cama y te dirigiste a la salida de la habitación.

Sé que no proteste, me limite a acomodarme mejor en tus brazos y continuar dormida durante el recorrido. Solo hubo un momento en el que abrí los ojos, pensando que tal vez solo se trataba de un sueño, y fue cuando observe la sonrisa que había en tu rostro. Creo haber mostrado una leve sonrisa antes de volver a dormirme.

-Me despertaste cuando llegamos al garaje y, después de verificar que me encontraba despierta, me depositaste en el suelo con suavidad. Me talle un ojo con la palma de la mano y con el otro observe como te dirigías a un objeto cubierto con una manta. Bostece y contemple el reloj que había en la pared que estaba frente a mí.

Son las tres veinte de la mañana ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?– pregunte frunciendo el ceño con un poco de enojo marcado en mis palabras.

–No te preocupes, no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí– respondiste con tu típica sonrisa.

Apartaste la manta con cuidado, revelando una motocicleta algo vieja pero en perfectas condiciones. A veces me rio al recordar el singular brillo que tenías en tus ojos al contemplarla.

–¿De dónde la sacaste?

Te encogiste en hombros, algo apenada.

–Un viejo conocido me debía unos cuantos favores– te limitaste a responder.

Solo atine a asentir. Te giraste sobre los talones y tomaste dos cascos que estaban a un lado de la moto. Te pusiste el que era de color verde esmeralda y te acercaste a mí con el otro, que pude distinguir era de un tono azul metálico. En un rápido movimiento me colocaste el casco.

Me observaste por unos segundos y con solo ver tus ojos supe que sonreías. Tomaste mi mano y me guiaste hasta la moto. Te montaste y me indicaste con una seña de la cabeza que hiciera lo mismo. Mentiría si dijera que ciertas dudas no me asaltaron por dentro cuando me senté y rodie tu torso con los brazos, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerte había visto que condujeras una motocicleta y la desconfianza de que aquella fuera tu primera vez me embargaba.

Encendiste la motocicleta y presionaste un botón que abría la puerta del garaje. La velocidad que alcanzo el cacharro, en ese momento hasta la fecha me sorprende y me provoca un ligero rubor recordar cómo me aferre más a ti. En respuesta tiraste una risa al viento y aceleraste.

Me asome por encima de tu hombro cuando descubrí que nos dirigíamos a las afueras de la ciudad. El viento se estampaba con fuerza en mis ojos y me impedía mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo, pero procure hacer un esfuerzo. Recargue la parte de abajo del casco, el lugar donde se suponía estaba mi barbilla, en tu hombro y contemple el camino. De reojo distinguí que despegabas los ojos de la carretera por unos segundos para mirarme y después volvías tu mirada al camino.

Aun no amanecía y lo que nos rodeaba solo era iluminado por la leve luz de luna y el foco en la parte delantera de la moto. Me cuesta revivir mentalmente lo que teníamos delante, pero recuerdo que en un momento te abrace con más fuerza no por causa del miedo o algo parecido, sino porque aun cuando me habías sacado de la cama a las tres de la madrugada disfrutaba de ese momento a tu lado.

–¿A dónde vamos?– pregunte después de que paso media hora en la que solo nos alejábamos más de la ciudad.

–Ya lo veras– respondiste girándote y dándome una rápida mirada.

Asentí y continúe mirando sin tanto interés la carretera, el paisaje continuaba siendo el mismo y comenzaba a resultar aburrido. Notaste mi impaciencia y aceleraste. Aquel gesto me agrado, siempre eras así. Cuando notabas que algo me resultaba indiferente o me molestaba de inmediato, intentabas hacer algo para hacerme disfrutar del momento, esa era una de las principales cosas que me gustaban de ti.

Otra media hora paso y mi paciencia se estaba por agotar. Pensamientos sobre decirte que te detuvieras, dieras media vuelta y regresáramos a la casa comenzaron a volverse constantes en mi mente. El asiento de la vieja motocicleta había dejado de ser cómodo desde la vez que te había preguntado hacía donde nos dirigíamos y la temperatura cada vez disminuía más. El castañeo constante de mis dientes y que mi piel estuviera erizada por el frio resultan desagradables cuando recuerdo esa mañana.

– aun con el castañeo logre que en mi voz se notara el enojo.

–No te preocupes, ya llegamos– respondiste antes de que comenzara a reprocharte.

Detuviste la moto en un punto plano a un lado de la carretera. Te quistaste el casco y te bajaste de un salto. Me saque el incomodo casco de la cabeza y me baje de la moto. Una fresca brisa me alboroto el cabello e hizo que me abrazara el cuerpo. Cerré mi chamarra y te mire con el ceño fruncido.

Sacaste una cobija enredada de un compartimiento en la parte trasera de la motocicleta. La desdoblaste y la colocaste sobre mis hombros con una tierna sonrisa. Avanzaste unos pasos y mantuviste la vista fija hacía el horizonte, dándome la espalda. Me cubrí mejor con la cobija y me situé a tu lado. La oscuridad ya no estaba tan presente, el cielo había dejado de ser azul oscuro y con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más claro. Observe el paisaje que había frente nosotros y descubrí que se trataba de un cañón.

–¿Me despertaste a las tres de la mañana y me hiciste viajar por casi dos horas, en las que al final me estaba congelando, para ver un cañón?– pregunte mirándote con una ceja alzada.

Te reíste ante mi pregunta. Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos detenido me miraste a los ojos y en tu rostro apareció una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Tomaste una de mis manos y acortaste la distancia que había entre ambos tirando de mí. Rodeaste mi cintura con el brazo y colocaste tus labios cerca de mi oído.

–Espera un poco más– susurraste y después plantaste un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Aquella respuesta lo único que me hizo desear hacer fue regresar a la casa en tu muy comoda cama y volver a dormirme hasta sentir que había recuperado esas dos horas que consideraba perdidas. Pero algo me impidió irme, la chispa que había en tus ojos y la sonrisa que seguía estando presente en tu rostro.

Esperamos por unos minutos más hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse a lo lejos. Solo cuando las luces tocaron las diversas columnas de roca que se extendían frente nosotros, proyectando sombras fascinantes me di cuenta de lo hermoso que resultaba todo aquello.

–Es… increíble– dije observando con los ojos abiertos el amanecer.

–Quería que fuera especial– respondiste apartando tus ojos de mi rostro y contemplando el paisaje.

Esas palabras me hicieron mirarte con curiosidad evidente inundando mis ojos.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace de este día especial?– te pregunte.

Desviaste los ojos del cañón y me miraste con una dulce sonrisa.

Sonreíste feliz con esa sonrisa que te caracteriza y hace erizar mi piel

Me respondiste rápidamente -Porque hoy hace un año me enamore de ti. Nunca nada ha hecho que deje de amarte como lo hago y quiero que sepas que siempre lo hare.

No me diste tiempo para decirte que también te amaba, o para si quiera colocar una sincera sonrisa en mi rostro. Alzaste mi barbilla con la mano que tenias libre y presionaste mis labios con los tuyos. Liberaste mi barbilla y colocaste tu mano en mi nuca.

Aquel gesto de tu parte aun me sorprende. Siempre que me besabas lo hacías con demasiada timidez y notaba la vacilación en tus labios, como si pensaras que te iba a apartar de un momento a otro, pero ahora no sentía nada de eso, no sentía nada más que la determinación que te embargaba. Cerré los ojos y alce un poco más el rostro. Solté la cobija y rodee tu cuello con los brazos, profundizando el beso. Me alegre por dentro al sentir como tus labios se curvaban hacía arriba, en una sonrisa.

Todavía no encuentro palabras para describir aquel instante, siempre supe que haber dicho que era solo perfecto era quedarse corto.

Raras veces hablamos sobre aquella mañana, pero de algo que estoy segura es que a partir de ahí nuestra relación cambio. Dejaste de tener dudas acerca de lo que sentía por ti y comenzaste a ser más directa.

Ha pasado un año desde que me despertaste a las tres de la mañana, condujiste por un par de horas para decirme que me amabas y que lo harías siempre. Ahora estoy en tu habitación dormida una vez más, observando como el reloj que hay en una mesa al lado de la cama marca las tres de la madrugada en punto.

Siento tu presencia en la habitación y mis ojos viajan a la puerta en el momento en que tu silueta aparece. En tu rostro aparece la misma sonrisa que me mostraste hace un año.

–¿Estas lista?– preguntas.

Afirmo y me levanto para llegar a tu lado. Salimos de la habitación y recorremos los pasillos tomados de la mano. Al llegar al garaje sueltas mi mano y repites las mismas acciones que aquella madrugada. Después de colocarnos los cascos y subirnos a la moto, te abrazo con fuerza y pregunto:

–¿Volvemos al cañón?

Respondes con una suave risa abriendo el portón. Te giras un poco para mirarme a los ojos y darme una tierna sonrisa.

–Esta vez vamos a un lugar mejor– dices antes de echar a andar la moto y fijar tu vista en el camino hacia la puesta del futuro amanecer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

owww UNA LINDA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO DESPUES DESPERTERME UN SABADO.

SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS.


End file.
